Charge and Release Card Pack7
DISCLAIMER-Gem pricing may have changed The Charge and Release Card Pack requires you to invest gems into the Charge Card Pack, by purchasing said packs at increasingly higher prices, thereby increasing the level of the Charge Card Pack. Once you have reached the desired level, you may purchase the Release Card Pack. The higher the level of the Charge Card Pack, the better the rewards from the Release Card Pack. Event History : 7. Event period: 8/22/2013 - 8/29/2013 : 6. Event period: 8/15/2013 - 8/21/2013 : 5. Event period: 7/25/2013 - 7/31/2013 : 4. Event period: 6/21/2013 - 6/27/2013 : 3. Event period: 5/24/2013 - 5/29/2013 : 2. Event period: 5/02/2013 - 5/08/2013 : 1. Event period: 4/04/2013 - 4/11/2013 Charge Card Pack *The Charge Pack is a climbing pack, with contents that increase with rank. *The price of the Charge Pack will increase with rank. *To increase the rank make a purchase from the pack. *Each purchase unlocks the next level pack up to level 18. *The packs must be unlocked in order. Charge and Release Pack 7 *Event period: 8/22/2013 - 8/29/2013 (EDT) Show/Hide table Charge and Release Pack 6 *Event period: 8/15/2013 - 8/21/2013 (EDT) Show/Hide table Charge and Release Pack 5 *Event period: 7/25/2013 - 7/31/2013 (EDT) Show/Hide table Charge and Release Pack 4 *Event period: 6/21/2013 - 6/27/2013 (EDT) Show/Hide table Charge and Release Pack 3 *Event period: 5/24/2013 - 5/29/2013 (EDT) Show/Hide table Charge and Release Pack 2 *Event period: 5/2/2013 - 5/8/2013 (EDT) Show/Hide table Charge and Release Pack 1 *Event period: 4/4/2013 - 4/11/2013 (EDT) Show/Hide table Release Card Pack *The Release Card Pack is a special pack. The content depends on the level of the Charge Card Pack. The higher the rank of the Charge Card Pack, the higher the probability to draw a more rare card is. *At Charge Pack rank 18, you will always draw an Ultra Rare Card. *The price of the release pack is fixed at 300 gems, regardless of the current level of the Charge Card Pack. *The Release Card Pack becomes available after drawing at least one time from the Charge Card Pack, and resets upon purchase. *If you do not draw from the Charge Card Pack at least once, or haven't done so since the Release Card Pack reset, you cannot draw from the Release Card Pack. *When you draw from the Release Card Pack the Charge Card Pack rank will be RESET to rank 1. *If you reach rank 18 of the Charge Card Pack, you cannot draw from the Pack again until you have drawn from the Release Card Pack at least once. New cards introduced: 8/22/2013 *Nemosy the Antiquity *Juran the Oathkeeper *Ombus the Unrepentant 8/15/2013 *Saule the Jubilant *Yibegan *Chrysaor 7/25/2013 *Caradoc the Rider *Nevecuor *Scipio the Chauvin *Scipio the Sentry *Scipio the Maven 6/21/2013 *Vairo Virtuous Aegis *Nyarlathotep *Balrog 5/24/2013 *Liesbet the Source *Vara the Patron *Scoffin *Achlis 5/2/2013 *Gargoyle Dragon *Morgan 4/4/2013 *Cosmic Dragon *Gilgamesh *Seraphim Angel *Water Dragon Category:Purchase Event